


December 9: Make December Magical Again

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: A tired discouraged team has been dragged through December.  They have lost the cares and spirit of the season. Can December ever be magical again?





	December 9: Make December Magical Again

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Kate Bush
> 
> https://youtu.be/pZiadb3bpOI

December Will Be Magic Again

Penelope arrived in green tights that day. A little green jacket and matching skirt. Her shirt with red and white stripes horizontally across her body were nice and snug. There were jingle bells on the toes of her shoes of red. To top the masterpiece of a hat, that came to a peak, with another bell on the top. Elf Penelope reported for duty to cheer up the BAU, again. 

It was December twenty-first. The team had just returned yesterday from another disturbing case. They had no holiday spirit left. They barely were holding it together. Penelope had given them homemade cupcakes on their return, which was normally a great way to cheer them up, but even that didn’t budge any of them. Garcia had noticed that the last few Decembers were less and less festive. The team just went through the motions. So this year, Elf Garcia was on the job. She started with cookies for everyone in the break room. 

Garcia said to herself, “I have to make December Magic again.”

She dropped anonymous papers at each desk, that read:  
Describe what makes December magical to you.  
Leave your answer on the breakroom table.

She was eager to see what people had written, but she knew she had to wait until everyone had left. Dang that Hotch, why did he always work so late. She snuck into the breakroom to discover everyone's’ answers there, and many sugar cookies. Penny took a couple of cookies and the papers. Once she was hidden in her lair, she stuffed the papers in her bag. She headed out, only to bump into Hotch as he was on his way out.

“Your here late Garcia, is there a problem?” He asked?

“No, just running some updates, sir. All is well.” She answered.

“Ok, well you have a good night.”

“You too sir.”

As she got to her car she let out the biggest sigh, she thought for sure she was caught. She was intent on being a secret Santa, per se. Penelope spread the papers out when she got home and started to read. She giggled at some, sighed at others, and smiled at the rest. 

“This is going to be hard, but fun. I’ll get started in the morning.” She said to herself.

<~~~~~~~>

The other sections of the FBI had decorated their floors and cubicles. When the BAU entered on the morning of the twenty-third, they found their office decorated. They really hadn’t planned on it, this close to Christmas and all. As they looked around, there were icicles that hung from their desktops. Up on the walkway was a roof, with chimney, with Saint Nicholas’ legs and boot hanging out. A tree with lovely decorations, white fluff on their desk edges, and they heard Bing Crosby on a recording of White Christmas. Each desk had a warm hot chocolate and a candy cane on it. The team looked at each other, to figure out who did it. No one could read, anyone’s face. They went to work with smiles on most of their faces.

As they worked, they found themselves a bit more cheerful. Hotch snickered, when he found one, no two of the notes attached to the chimney. He had thought they were stockings before he got close.  
One said: Christmas carols like White Christmas by Bing Crosby. Playing everywhere.  
The other said: Santas and chimneys, decorated houses.

“It seems that we have someone, who is fulfilling our December wishes.” Hotch announced, as he held up the small sheets. 

“Oh, wow. This should be fun,” JJ chimed up

Penelope came around with her cupcakes again. this time everyone took one with a smile. As they left for the day, they were chatting in the elevator and on the way out. They walked to there cars separately. Rossi had parked further out than normal, because he brought the Jag. He had hoped to go out to a party he had been invited too. However, when he reached his Jag and found a Husky tied to the bumper, it looked like his plans had changed.

He put out his hand to let the dog sniff it. A sign that he was a friend. The Husky sniffed him, then jumped up on him. The dog licked Rossi's face. Rossi was just loving the dog and the attention from him, when his hand hit a note.

The note read: 

My name is ice. I love the cold. My owner wanted to meet you. She hopes that she's not being too bold. But if you could return me to her tonight at seven. She'll be at Romanoff's by the big Christmas tree. If not take me to 1323 West Cambridge to the dog walker.

Ice

Dave snickered a moment at the note. Then he turned to Ice.

“Hey Ice boy, want to go for a ride?”

He patted his legs for the Husky to jump on, then roughly petted him. He unlocked the car, opened the door, Ice jumped in like he'd been there before. Dave took off for Romanoff's to meet this mysterious lady. 

After some conversation between the two, as Dave drove. They pulled up to the club. The valet opened the car door and Dave stepped out. He pulled his jacket from the back seat, as Ice bounded past the valet. The valet went to say something but Dave hushed him. Dave walked down the sidewalk a few steps. He had Ice sit at his heels. They looked amazing together against the holiday lights that hung from the club. He wasn't sure how they would ID Ice's owner. A lovely brunette put her finger to her lips as Ice's tail began to wag. She walked up to Dave.

“What a beautiful Husky you have? What's his name?”

“Ice,” Dave answered. “you can pet him if you want.”

“Oh thanks.” She said, as she squatted down and started to pet, Ice.  
Dave looked at the beautiful lady. Her green dress was form fitting to her body. It highlighted her curves and she had curves in all the right places. When she stood Dave realized his eyes were on her chest. He quickly shook his head and focused on her face. She just stared at him.  
Finally she said, “I asked how long you've had him”  
“Oh, sorry long day at work.” Dave said  
“I've had him about two hours.”  
“Oh wow he's such a well trained dog for brand new. “  
“Yes, he is. I'm here to meet his owner, that wouldn't by any chance be you?” Dave asked.  
The lady in the green dress turned around so that she was in front of the wall. Romanoff's had entertainment. There posted on the wall was a picture of her and Ice together. Above it was the name, Vanessa and Ice Best Dog and Song Show. Dave chuckled as he handed her the leash.  
“Vanessa, so how did you know me and why leave Ice with me?”  
Vanessa said, ”Follow me to the dressing room and I'll explain as we go.”  
Dave obeyed.  
“A friend of mine asked if Ice was busy from five til now. My friend had a friend come pick up Ice. I was told to meet Ice out front at seven or that the dog sitter would call and let me know what time that Ice would be here.”  
Dave tried to get more information like was the friend male or female, but he was unsuccessful. Vanessa went on at eight. They chatted and enjoyed some wine until then. The show was amazing with Vanessa and Ice the perfect team.  
After Dave took Vanessa to dinner at his favorite Italian restaurant. Vanessa was impressed when Dave ordered in Italian. They talked and laughed through the meal. She seemed to scoot closer through the meal and was snuggled close to him at dessert.  
<~~~~~~~~~~~>

Spencer arrived home. Jack came at him like a bolt. Spencer braced himself. The big hug that Jack laid on him was wonderful. Spencer hadn’t really been in touch with his emotional side. It was shut off because of the cases and the fact that his last call to mom didn’t go well.  
“Spencer, Spencer, it’s just you me and dad from now till Christmas. No more work for you two.”  
“Yep, just us. Do you have plans for us?”  
That was the wrong question, by the time Spencer got his coat, scarf, boots, and jacket off, Jack had listed enough things to keep them awake until Santa arrived. Spencer smiled locked his gun in the gun safe, continued listening, and then stopped Jack, finally.  
“Well, let's start with what are we doing for dinner.”  
“Ok, cool, can we get take away. Since we are cooking the next two days?” Jack asked?  
“Sure grab the menus, while I change out of my work clothes.”  
Spencer went to the bed room to change. After he had his comfortable clothes on, he walked the dirty ones over to the clothes hamper. That is when he noticed the candles scattered around the room, they weren’t lit, just prepared for tonight. Spencer’s heart fluttered. He smiled, as he turned to leave the room. What a sweet surprise Aaron had set up for them. Jack was ready with his choices for dinner either Pizza or Chinese. Either one was fine with Spencer, but he wondered what Aaron had for lunch.  
“Let’s give your dad a call and you can ask him what he had for lunch, so we don’t get him the same thing. Okay?”  
“Sure! Can I call?” Jack jumped up, as he said it.  
Spencer handed him the phone. Jack pressed the preprogrammed button for dad’s number.  
“Hey handsome, I was just thinking about you.”  
“You were thinking about me dad?” Jack laughed hard.  
“No, I was thinking about Spencer, what are you doing calling on his phone?”  
“We wanted to check what you had for lunch, before we order dinner.”  
“Oh, ok then. Well I had, then he paused, (just a minute) (yeah ok you have a Merry Christmas too.) OK I am back Jack. I had nothing. I am starved. What are my choices?”  
“Pizza or Chinese? Or we can change.” Jack offered.  
“No. Chinese sounds great. Get me a couple extra egg rolls and I’ll be good. Love you see you in about an hour or so.”  
“Great. (Spencer did you need to talk to dad. He yelled right into the phone. Spencer shook his head.) Spencer says no dad. So see you soon.” Jack said  
“I’ll see you when I get home. Bye.” Aaron said, then hung up.  
Aaron shook his head and kinda rubbed his ear. Penelope was at his door. She made a face like what was that. Aaron smiled and explained about how Jack yelled in his ear. Penelope asked if Hotch needed anything else before she took off. He said “no, and that he would be packed up soon himself.” She offered to wait and walk him out. He took her up on the offer. They chatted about plans for Christmas as he cleared his desk and packed up. He tried to take some work with him, but she convinced him that for two days he could go without. They walked to the parking lot together. The cold brisk weather certainly changed their spirits towards the holidays.  
“Merry Christmas Bossman.” Penny said, as she kissed his cheek.  
“Merry Christmas, Garcia.” He said, as he gave her a kiss back.  
“Gee, I didn’t think you noticed the mistletoe on the top of my Santa hat.” She giggled.  
“I don’t miss much about you. Night Penelope.”  
Aaron arrived home to the same super hug that Spencer had received. The Chinese delivery man was right behind Aaron. Aaron went to change, while Spencer paid and dished up the food. Jack plugged in the Christmas tree, and turned on the Christmas music. Spencer put the food on the coffee table, with the drinks, plates, silverware, and chopsticks. Aaron noticed the candles in the bedroom and thought Spencer had something special planned for tonight. So, he hurried out to pretend he hadn’t seen. Aaron joined his two loves at the coffee table.  
“This looks cozy and warm.”  
“It’s almost like dining by candlelight.” Jack chimed.  
“It is.” Both men answered, and blushed a bit.  
Dinner conversation was led by Jack mostly. He talked about what he hoped Santa would bring, the things the three of them would do like sledding, and he was thrilled to be allowed to help cook Christmas dinner this year, since he was eleven now.  
When they finished, Jack cleared the table of paper plates plastic utensils, paper napkins other disposable things. He brought back two beers and handed them to his dads. As Aaron leered at him, Jack quickly spoke.  
“I know, I'm not supposed to touch those, but I didn't want you two to get up. You need to. unwind from work and get in the spirit. I'm going to go take my bath and get ready for bed.”  
He hugged both their necks and headed down the hall. Both men moved closer to each other as they listened to the music, watched the lights, and cuddled. When they finished their drinks, Spencer turned towards Aaron.  
“This is nice. The lights, the warmth, just the two of us.” He said.  
Aaron looked back and replied, “We haven't had much just us time.”  
Aaron ran his fingers through Spencer's hair. He brushed a thumb across his forehead, then kissed it. Spencer leaned into the kiss. Just then a pajama clad Jack bounced into the room.  
“Bedtime story time!” He proclaimed.  
“You go get your shower Aaron. I've got story tonight.” Spencer answered, as he stood.  
“No.” Jack said, firmly. “Everyone tonight.”  
Spencer looked puzzled. Aaron just nodded. He stood and scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Aaron and Spencer took turns. They each read two pages then passed the book. Jack seemed a bit distracted. His eyes were up and down, instead of closed. Finally, dad put the book down and asked.  
“What do you keep looking at?”  
Jack pointed up. There hung mistletoe. Spencer giggled. Aaron closed the book and had a dimple clad smile on it. Aaron and Spencer leaned forward, as though they were about to kiss Jack, but kissed each other instead. Tongues interlaced, teeth clacked and there was a loud “Ew!” The two men looked at the boy like what's wrong.  
“Not you two. you are supposed to kiss me.”  
“Oh?” the men answered in unison.  
They both kissed and kissed and kissed him until he hollered or them to stop. Out of breath, Jack said goodnight. Aaron and Spencer headed to their room still happy.  
Aaron hopped into the shower first with Spencer close behind. Both men enjoyed a lazy shower together. They exchanged lazy kisses and washed each other's back. They just took the time to enjoy their time alone. As they toweled off, the kisses got deeper. Aaron brushed his teeth first, then left to get dressed. While Spencer brushed, instead of clothes, Aaron lit the candles. He just finished when Spencer emerged from the bathroom.  
“M-my g-god you look so beautiful in this light.” Spencer stuttered.  
“Only in this light?” Aaron teased.  
Aaron reached up and pulled Spencer to him. Spencer fell willingly. The two of them just stared at each other for awhile. Spencer kissed Aaron, as he pointed up over the bed. Aaron giggled and kissed him back.  
“I borrowed it from Jack.” Spencer giggled back.  
“I think it matches your candles nicely.” Aaron said.  
Spencer startled, raised himself on one elbow, and looked at Aaron.  
“I didn't set out the candles. I thought you did.” Spencer was confused.  
Aaron turned Spencer so that his back was against him. He wrapped two strong arms around his body. One over his chest, the other around his waist.  
“Just look at the warmth and love these candles send off. Whoever did this wanted you and I to be together and warm tonight. “ Aaron said, calmly.  
With Aaron's words, his arms around him, and the warm candle light, Spencer couldn't keep his eyes open. Aaron reached down and pulled the comforter over them. He thought for a little bit as to who could have done this, but soon sleep overtook him too.  
Aaron startled awake, when he realized he hadn't blown out the candles. The candles were out and he smelt coffee. He put on his pajama pants and a t shirt. When he reached the kitchen he found Spencer, who just finished his coffee.  
“Good morning sleepy head. I put out the candles about three am. Then snuggled back up with you til about fifteen minutes ago.” Spencer said,as he handed Aaron his coffee.  
“Thanks. You look rested. and chipper this morning. “  
Spencer leaned over and kissed Aaron passionately. He smiled as he turned away. Aaron looked stunned. Spencer pointed up, as he started to make breakfast. Aaron looked up to find another sprig of mistletoe. He chuckled, walked over behind Spencer, and kissed him on the shoulder.  
It looked like December was magical again.  
<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>  
Somewhere slips of paper slid through the shredder, and made white pieces of paper snow. Each answered:  
prentiss - fireplaces and hot chocolate.  
Jj - icicles and decorations santa stuck in the chimney  
Rossi - Dogs and ice and friends  
Morgan - carols and cookies bing crosby white christmas and other  
Spencer - romance and snow and snuggling  
Aaron - Stopping to take time for family let my loved ones know what they mean to me.  
There was heard a ho ho ho and the ring of a jingle bell.


End file.
